kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 June 2015
23:56:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:56:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:38 now banks its your tunr 23:57:41 turn* 00:00:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:00:46 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:08 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:02:29 stands infront of banks * 00:05:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:24 swings my sword to his head stop infront * just kidding (epic) walks away * 00:05:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:35 Lol 00:07:55 you know i dont kill my friend 00:08:09 or do i O_O 00:09:35 Lol I know Max :) 00:09:51 but i need a fight right now DX 00:11:20 *Sticks Max into a fighting simulation* Your mission, kill as much of the people in the simulation. 00:12:13 powers up * 00:12:55 trows a energy so big it distroy the simulation to * damn banks you told me this would be fun 00:14:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:14 Lol it is, you just got a 5 Star wanted level :P 00:14:45 *Cops surround Max, in army tanks, attack choppers and SWAT* 00:15:04 fire style fire wall jutsu * 00:16:09 turns into my iron dragon body * breaks to all choppers * 00:16:20 voooooooi cops is this all you can 00:20:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:57 *A row of tanks line up, aiming at Max, front row fires at him, followed by the second and third row* 00:23:32 laughs insane * roar of the iron dragon * blows trough all tanks * 00:25:18 Syrus Temple: You're good kid, you can beat Merryweather, but can you take on STAG? *sends in troops in attack jets and tanks that fire lasers and plasma* 00:27:26 kufkufkuf * sudenly spears gose trough your troops while the illusion of my desepears * 00:29:15 stands befor the syrus temple* 00:30:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:01 Kia: O_O Sir are you crazy, this is not the Saints we're dealing with, this is someone else entirely. 00:31:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:31:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:56 kufkufkuf * spear gose right trough syrus tmple* 00:32:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:17 *Half of the STAG army piss themselves and retreat* Kia: You fired, you hear me, you all fired! 00:33:27 kufufu your next kai 00:33:51 lava pilars surounds him * 00:34:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:34:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:39:14 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:40:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:40:47 its over kai 1000 spears apears above you * spear rain * 00:40:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:40:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:01 *sticks Michael Myers in front of Max* 00:42:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:42:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:52 kufufu illusion dispear wel stands behind you slices you with my sword * 00:43:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:43:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:31 smiles looks like this is over tell me who is your boss 00:46:29 *Gives Max the WWE Champion belt* 00:47:00 puts it on* TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEEEM 00:47:14 WOOT! :D 00:47:24 suplex city bitch 00:47:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:07 Suplex city mah ass, let's goto Vegas :D 00:48:30 wait wwe belt means you watch wwe o.o 00:48:54 Lol not really, but my maid does, she watches it every day while ironing. 00:49:46 means you have a gF 00:50:18 wich wwe superstar is she fan of 00:51:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:51:52 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:52:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:19 I don't got a gf dude :P I think Dwayne Johnson is a pretty cool susperstar, seen some good movies with him in them. 00:52:44 so your one of the milions MILIONS of rock fans 00:53:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:55 Lol you could say that. 00:53:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:30 you should watch it to its fake but awesome XD 00:54:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:55:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:23 Lol I know WWE is fake, if it was real, half of the superstars would be dead by now. 00:55:39 by the beast brock lesnar :D 00:57:09 :D 00:58:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:58:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:59:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:01:15 night everyone 01:01:20 good night skar 01:01:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:02:06 Night Skar :) 01:02:17 *Gives Max a cookie* 01:02:34 eats it * 01:02:37 tnx 01:04:09 kufufu 01:04:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:08 np :) 01:06:19 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:07:14 i realy gtg nwo see ya peeps 01:07:24 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 01:09:28 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:10:00 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:18 :( 01:11:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:12:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:12:22 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:54 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:16 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 01:28:39 JI are you able to pm? 01:28:45 Jj ** 01:29:00 Jj's not on chat on my end. 01:29:10 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:29:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:29:20 Oh darn 01:30:25 I wish Hypothetical Stars was active again 01:37:36 Niko admins there can basically now control all the user rights 01:37:46 basic user rights* 01:38:32 Like rollback, patroller, chat moderators, code editors, and thread moderators 01:42:20 Cool :) 01:46:45 Yup 01:47:04 So being a admin there will be interesting 01:54:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:57:13 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 01:58:32 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 02:03:45 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:06:36 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 03:17:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:17:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:17:51 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 03:17:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 03:45:49 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:51:44 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:52:16 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:52:17 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 04:43:19 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:43:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:45:19 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:45:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:47:24 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:47:28 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:50:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:50:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:51:27 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:51:40 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:51:42 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:53:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:54:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:56:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:58:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:58:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 04:59:38 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 04:59:41 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 04:59:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 05:00:05 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 05:00:36 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 05:00:36 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 05:00:39 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 05:01:02 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 05:02:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 05:02:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 05:02:48 Hey Caring ^.^ 05:03:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 05:03:05 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 05:03:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 05:03:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 05:03:13 hey 05:03:22 How is chu? 05:03:29 hey 05:04:04 im ok 05:04:45 Good 05:08:31 yep hows you? 05:10:04 Bleh ok i guess 05:11:57 i sorry hope things get better for ya 05:12:28 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 05:13:06 Maybe 06:07:35 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 06:10:17 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 06:34:49 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 07:23:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:23:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:24:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 09:07:15 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 09:07:47 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 09:07:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 09:07:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 09:20:09 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 09:42:02 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 10:18:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:42:24 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 12:42:54 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 12:42:55 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:31:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 13:32:20 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:32:21 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 13:32:22 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 13:32:22 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:33:58 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 13:45:03 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 13:45:03 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 13:45:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 13:45:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:03:21 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:03:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:03:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:03:51 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 14:03:53 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:10:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 14:14:31 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:14:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:14:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:14:55 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:14:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:14:58 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:14:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:15:32 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:19:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:19:05 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:19:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:19:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:21:29 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:22:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:22:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:22:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:22:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:34:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:34:38 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:36:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:38:53 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:42:08 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:42:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:42:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:48:05 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:48:15 Hi 14:48:22 I have a pill bottle inside my fish tank 14:48:23 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 14:48:35 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 14:48:36 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:48:41 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 14:48:49 Why? 14:49:11 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 14:49:13 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 14:49:30 as a toy 14:49:59 we placed food inside of it, but it's fail, I need a small plastic ball. 14:50:09 Oh ok 14:50:34 ok I need to put something heavy into the pill bottle to make it float, today's her second week here 14:51:14 I want to buy her a friend, but sadly I can't due to the tank size only being a ten galloon 14:51:57 and my feeding schedule 14:52:50 Yeah 14:54:17 he had his first live animal meal yesterday, and he had his first egg today 14:54:28 ya, I fed my first scrambled eggs 14:54:34 just a little bit 14:54:51 small piece not even bigger than my nail 14:55:04 Oh I see 14:56:29 you're able to feed goldfish eggs 14:57:22 I want to feed him brine shrimp someday 14:58:08 Cool 15:01:29 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:01:55 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:03:15 she's jsut a baby 15:06:02 Awesome 15:06:37 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:08:51 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:09:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=up6APfOGhUo 15:09:43 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:15:49 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:16:01 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 15:16:05 Bbl 15:16:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 15:20:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:24:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:32:55 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:33:27 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:33:29 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 15:33:30 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 15:51:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 15:51:32 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 15:51:33 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:08:45 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:26:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:26:49 -!- ScootyWolf has left Special:Chat. 16:50:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:50:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:51:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:57:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:57:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:57:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:57:49 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 17:08:18 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:08:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:08:48 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:08:50 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 17:08:51 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 2015 06 30